Chance Wilder
Chance Wilder is the main antagonist in the 1991 cult classic action film Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man. He was portrayed by Tom Sizemore, who also played Max Peltier in Strange Days, and Sonny Forelli in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Biography Wilder is the president of a bank called the "Great Trust Bank" in Los Angeles in the year 1996. He is also a drug dealer who runs a new designer drug called "Crystal Dream", and he makes millions of dollars from this while using the bank as a cover. However, one of Wilder's drug shipments is stolen by a group of men, led by Harley Davidson and his friend, the "Marlboro Man", and their associates Jimmy Jiles, Jose Cuervo, and Jack Daniels. Harley's intention is to steal $2.5 million in order to save Jiles' father's "Rock N' Roll Bar and Grill" from being lost to The Great Trust, as the bank has plans to build a skyscraper on the site of the bar. Instead, Harley and his associates discover the drugs instead of the money they were originally searching for, and Wilder sends his men to hunt them down and recover the drugs by any means necessary. Later, Wilder is paid a visit from Harley and the Marlboro Man at the bank, who arrange to give Wilder his drugs back in exchange for the $2.5 million they need. Wilder agrees to this and has his henchmen meet them at an airplane graveyard, but when Harley and the Marlboro Man return to the bar and grill to celebrate, Wilder's men track them there and end up killing Jiles' father, Jiles himself, Cuervo and Daniels. Harley and the Marlboro Man manage to escape. Wilder's men continue to relentlessly hunt down the duo, but they eventually manage to kill them before returning to Los Angeles to confront Wilder himself. They arrive in a helicopter and pay the pilot with Wilder's own money to fire upon Wilder's office, and while he's distracted, the Marlboro Man lunges at Wilder and they fight. Wilder loses his balance and ends up teetering on the edge of his office at the top of the skyscraper, clinging onto the Marlboro Man's boot to save himself from falling. At that moment, Harley grabs the Marlboro Man just as his boot tears off in Wilder's hand, sending him plunging countless stories to his death. Gallery Chance Wilder 2.png|Wilder telling his henchmen to find the men who stole his drugs and kill them Chance Wilder 3.png|Wilder listening to Harley Davidson as he makes a deal over a speaker phone Chance Wilder 4.png|Wilder being confronted by Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man on the top floor of his skyscraper Chance Wilder 5.png|Wilder clinging onto the Marlboro Man's boot to prevent himself from falling Wilder's death.png|Wilder topples to his death when the Marlboro Man's boot comes off in his hand Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Greedy